You could do worst
by Meg7100
Summary: The events leading up to when 16 year old Ryan Atwood was rescued by his attorney, Sandy Cohen. His life wasn't exactly easy, as it is learned what Ryan did during that beginning part of the Summer
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: All OC rights belong to proper owners. No copyright needed._

_Please __**Review!**_

"I'm telling you. It doesn't hurt, Teresa!"

"Oh come on, Ryan! I've been punching you for like 10 minutes! How does that not hurt?"

"Well, my arms numb."

"Hah!" Teresa cheered.

"No, I mean my arm fell asleep."

Teresa groaned, playfully slapping me in the face. We both laughed. "What if you flexed?" Teresa asked, hopefully.

"_That _would hurt your hand!" I teased, flexing my arms.

"Eey, the boy's got pipes now, girl!" Trey clapped me on the back. He had just come out of the backyard of Teresa's house with her brother, Arturo.

"And for the record I'm glad she ain't hurtin' ya, man!" Arturo snickered.

"Yeah, 'cause that would mean we'd have to save your ass from a girl. But we might as well. Damn, Ry, last night was brutal! I gotta teach ya how to fight sometime, bro!" Trey spat at the ground, taking out a cigarette.

"Oh yeah? well it wasn't my drunk ass flashing knives at those stoners, outside the club. Or the one who let his brother take on three 40 year olds while he went to find a light!" I said angrily, getting up off the curb.

"It was for your own good, kid. That's how I learned to fight!" Arturo shrugged.

"Good to know", Teresa waved, letting us know she was still there. Arturo laughed wrapping his arm around his sister and whispering something in her ear. She rolled her eyes in response.

"You weren't takin' 'em on! Stop tryina act all macho for your lil' girlfriend here! It's your big mouth getting us into these things half the time, kid." Trey dusted ashes off his cigarette, and smirked at me.

I felt my face turning red. "Yeah you're right it is all my fault. Tell you what, maybe next time I'll stay home and play cards with mom and AJ instead. Then you can cover your own back. Sound Good?" I growled.

"That's great kid. But we gotta go home now. See ya man!" he turned to Arturo, winked at Teresa and smacked me in the back of the head. He walked ahead of me and I followed hanging my head and muttering.

It was at these times I found my brother to be the biggest bastard ever. Of course he didn't hear a word I said, nor cared. Just happy to have some fun tormenting his little brother.

_____________________________________________________________________________________Later that night, I was sprawled across the couch half asleep, when Trey came in the front door. He smiled to see that mom wasn't home, neither were any of her loser boyfriends.

"Hey bitch! What's for dinner?" He said throwing his jacket on top of me and crashing on the recliner next to the couch. I threw his jacket on the floor, coughing from the reek of smoke and who knew what else.

"Ah Shit man!" I rolled my eyes. "There's Mac n' cheese in the oven."

"That-a-girl!" he praised, and reached for the remote on my chest. I grabbed his hand and twisted it. "AHH FUCK! What the hell, Ryan?!?"

I threw the remote at him and stormed from the room. "I'm going to bed!" I growled.

"Wait a sec, Ry!"

I turned on my heels. "What?"

"What the hell's your problem, kid?"

"Don't have one. But hey if you stick around maybe you could be!"

"What's the back talkin' for?" Mom had just stepped in the door, a case of beer in her arms and 3 cases in AJ's. "Did you boys eat?"

"Yeah," Trey answered without taking his eyes off me.

"Then get to bed. NOW!"

"Gladly! Wouldn't wanna impose on your party!" I replied as rudely as I could.

"What did you say you little punk?" AJ had dropped the beer on the floor and was coming at me, cracking his knuckles.

Trey shoved me in our bedroom and slammed the door behind us. "Help me put this dresser in front of it!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I lay rather uncomfortably, my eyes closed tight, not wanting to open them again. I was having a dream about back when me and Trey were kids and our parents actually cared about us. Back before our lives fell apart. Dad went to jail, mom made our lives a living hell. And me and Trey fending for ourselves for the past six years.**_

_**There was a sharp pain burning my leg, waking me from my trip down memory lane. My eyes shot open and I was completely shocked to learn where I was. **_

_**Laying with my head against my backpack, the rest of my body was across the pavement. I sat up abruptly, finding Trey's head digging into my knee, explaining the pain I was feeling in my sleep. **_

"_**Trey……Treeey!" I slapped his face lightly in attempt to wake him up. "TREY!"**_

"_**Woah! Wh-what?" Trey jumped up, then held his head in pain. "o-okay too fast. Definitely too fast."**_

"_**Hang over?" I questioned.**_

"_**Oh yeah!" he smiled. "Hey what about you man? You were pretty wasted last night yourself?"**_

"_**I had two beers, Trey."**_

"_**Oh well then what did you do?" He said, while pulling out a cigarette from his pack and tossing it to me. I took one and lit it.**_

"_**Ummm, after that I was following you and Frankie around making sure you didn't take out the whole bar." I rolled my eyes, exhaling the smoke from my cigarette.**_

"_**Haha, well thanks, bro. But you know you did owe me from last night." He yawned. **_

"_**Right," I said, remembering the events of the night before. **_

_**After locking ourselves in the bedroom from a rampageous AJ, we climbed out the window and met Trey's friends at the club around the corner. I had no clue why we were sleeping around back of the seven-eleven, but stranger things have happened.**_

_**Trey got up off the ground rubbing the back of his neck. "And by the way your legs are really uncomfortable." He laughed. **_

"_**Um, sorry?" I apologized sarcastically, my eyes narrowed.**_

"_**Well would you rather it have been his ass?" A tall dark haired guy peered around the corner clapping Trey on the back. **_

"_**Sup Ryan?" He turned to me.**_

"_**Hey Eddie!" I nodded at him.**_

"_**You guys here for another round or did the party never end?" He smiled, winking at me. **_

_**Eddie was a couple years older than Trey. He's a good guy. Was often looking out for me, which I appreciated.**_

"_**Haven't discussed a game plan," I said looking at Trey. **_

_**From behind me a car honked it's horn and three guys yelled out at Trey. I turned around as Trey walked over to meet them. **_

"_**Hey Ry, go home okay, bro? I'll see ya later!" I nodded as he got in the car and they drove away. **_

_**Eddie put his hand on my shoulder. "You okay, kid? I can take you home if you want."**_

"_**Nah man, I can walk." I insisted.**_

"_**AJ?" He looked at me, knowing the answer. "Aiight, c'mon man, let's go get somethin' to eat."**_

_**I smiled. "Thanks man." **_

"_**Hey I didn't say I was payin'," Eddie laughed, leading the way to his car.**_

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

"_**You sure you wanna do this, buddy?" **_

"_**I gotta go home sometime, Eddie," I looked at my feet, not wanting to see his pitied look. I stepped out onto the road, shutting the door of his beat up green convertible. **_

"_**Alright man. Uh, call me if ya need anything." I stared at the ground, biting the inside of my cheek. "Ryan?"**_

"_**Got it," I assured him. I smiled, shoving my hands in my pockets and turning towards the front door of my house. I hesitated before reaching for the key in my pocket. **_

_**Before I could take it out the door swung open, and AJ stood in the doorway, a beer bottle in his hand. I walked passed him swinging my leather jacket over the back of the couch and entered the kitchen. **_

"_**Where the hell were you?" He slurred, slamming the front door.**_

"_**Out," I replied dryly, opening the fridge, finding nothing but beer in it.**_

"_**Well, no shit Sherlock!" **_

"_**Where's my mom?" I changed the subject.**_

"_**At work." He downed the rest of the beer in his hand, and threw the bottle down on the counter.**_

"_**Something you wouldn't know much about!" I muttered under my breath.**_

"_**What was that, boy?"**_

"_**I said I want to talk to her," I lied. I left the kitchen and walked down the hallway toward my room. AJ had followed me and was leaning against the wall right behind me. **_

_**My heart started pounding and my hands were sweating. I was putting all of my weight on the door, with no luck. That's when I remembered the dresser blocking it on the other side. I forgot me and Trey had snuck out the window last night. I was supposed to go around the backyard and climb back in. Shit! **_

"_**So do you wanna waste time talkin' 'bout it or can we just skip ahead to the punishment part?" AJ sneered, gritting his teeth. **_

"_**What time does my mom get off?"**_

"_**Late!" He smiled.**_

"_**Fine." I turned to face him, clenching my fists and swallowing down any fear inside of me. I wasn't backing down this time. I knew I wouldn't stand a good chance, but I stood my ground.**_

"_**Aw, look at this. What? You think you're a man now? Big tough guy? Huh? Answer me!" He took his first shot to my face. I was quick to follow suit. I knew I had to get in as many now as I could. "You little shit! How dare you, kid! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" **_

_**With three shots to the gut, I was doubled over trying to catch my breath. **_

"_**You like that puppy? Huh?" **_

_**With as much force as I could put in, I threw two more to his face. He grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and brought my face up to his. I wasn't tall, as my feet were almost off the ground. The reek of his breath was on my neck and I thought of passing out. **_

"_**What the hell you gonna do? Look around, boy. No Trey here to protect your little ass this time. You feelin' lucky?" He threw me down against the coffee table in the living room. I felt something snap against my back and I groaned in pain. He kicked me three times in the ribs, his hard boots coming at me full speed. He waited for a minute and I took it as an opportunity to get up. **_

_**He punched me again in the face and I fell over, knocking down a rack of CD's. He roared with drunken laughter, dragging me to my feet again. "You want more, kid? Huh?" **_

_**I put my hands on my knees gasping for breath. Acting more tired than I was, he laughed again, almost falling over. I put as much strength as I could and kneed him in the gut. He fell over in my direction. I dodged him, running towards the door. He chased me out onto the porch, grabbing me by the back of my neck, his finger nails digging into my skin. He turned me around sending two more swings to the face. He brought both hands around my neck, trying to strangle me against the brick wall of the house. **_

_**With two swings toward his gut, I brought my foot up with what little force I had hitting him between the legs. He dropped his hands from my neck falling to the ground cursing and swearing. I took this chance to book it around the backyard. **_

_**As I ran, I swore I saw a green car looking oddly enough like Eddie's, parked across the street. I prayed it wasn't, hoping to maintain just a little bit of dignity. I climbed through the opened window, slamming it shut.**_

_**If AJ had the slightest amount of brains he would come around the backyard. **_

"_**Open this fucking door now, boy! You wait 'till your mother gets home! I'm gonna break every bone in your body, kid!" Guess he doesn't.**_

_**I rolled my eyes, then collapsed on my bed, yawning.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A few hours later, I awoke to an annoying tapping on the window. Eddie was standing in the backyard, smoking a cigarette. I got up slowly, feeling the bruises forming, and opened the window. He climbed through and I fell back down on my bed, rubbing my eyes, then regretting it when I felt the pain. **

**Eddie sat down on Trey's bed across from me. His elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. I could see he was shaking his head.**

"**What do you want, man?" I said finally, sounding more rudely then intended.**

**He looked up at me. An annoyed look on his face. "I need excuses to come here." It wasn't a question. After a few minutes he stood and walked back over to the window. "Just thought I'd make sure you were still **_**alive**_**." He made strange emphasis to the word alive. **

**I stared up at him, confused, but he didn't look at me. **

"**Well you don't wanna talk, so I'll go." He didn't sound convincing.**

**I sat up and stared him right in the eyes, finally realizing what he was talking about. It was his car that I swore I saw across the street. He saw everything, but did nothing. He told me to call him if I needed him, but I didn't. It seemed weird to me that he was taking offence to that. He's acting like it's the first time AJ's ever beat me up. He knows I don't talk. He knows if he hadn't seen it, I would never have told him what happened. I'm making life easier for everyone. Why couldn't he just be grateful?**

**I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them again and he was still looking at me. He looked frustrated or angry. Angry at me?**

"**See ya around." He swung his feet out the window jumping down onto the dead grass beneath it. He was out of sight and around the side of the house before I could get any words out. **

**I groaned again and lay down on my bed, falling asleep.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

"**Ryan? Ryan! Open this door right now!" **

**I awoke with a start, almost falling off my bed. I stretched my arms, checking my watch, with a yawn. It was already 9:30. I didn't think I'd been sleeping that long. **

"**Ryan, I know you're in there! And where the hell's dinner?" Mom was pounding on the door.**

**I grabbed a sweatshirt off the floor, pulling it over my head and carefully jumped out the window. I took out a cigarette, limping my way over to the front of the house. My bike was leaning against the fence, where I'd left it. I picked it up and swung my leg over the seat. I took off without a clue where I was going. **

**I found myself circling the dull neighbourhood. Old cars parked on the streets. Dead grass and weeds scattered all over the lawns. The sound of traffic, guys snickering and yelling filled my ears. I paused on the side of the road, lighting my cigarette. I closed my eyes, inhaling the smoke, trying to relax. **

**I had no real intentions of going home. It was a Saturday night. I knew exactly what my mom's plans were and wanted no part of it. Trey was probably at some club, shacked up with a girl somewhere, smoking marijuana on a street corner, starting shit with randoms, who knows? I was used to this by now, having really know where to go. Wherever I do go I feel like I don't really belong. I know I don't fit in. I don't feel like it anyway.**

**From across the street a car's alarm blasted and five or six guys emerged from the side laughing. "Trey, you idiot!" **

"**You fail man! Definitely!" **

**I looked up, seeing Trey burst from the back end of the car, turning off the alarm and smacking a guy, jokingly. **

**I kicked off from the ground, heading in their direction. Something to do. **

**Trey sat on the curb beside a few other guys, passing joints and snickering loudly. They blasted the radio in the car, some guys singing along with the words all wrong. **

"**Hey Trey, ain't that your bro?" A tall, broad guy from beside him pointed at me. **

**I pulled up in front of them and nodded. "What? You guys practising?"**

**Trey stood immediately. "What the hell happened, Ry?" He was staring down at me, at my face, looking concerned. I guess he wasn't as high as I thought. **

**I leaned my elbow on the handle bars of my bike, glancing at the other guys, who were all staring at me. "Nothing," I tilted my head in a way I hoped would be hiding the bruises. **

"**That's quite the shiner for something' that didn't happened!" Another guy snorted.**

"**I'll be right back, guys!" Trey said to the group of them, then motioned for me to follow. I ditched my bike along the curb and followed Trey who was headed up the street. **

**When I caught up with him, he kept on walking until reaching a street light. I shoved my hands in my pockets, then looked up at him confused. He stared at me, examining my face. He looked mad. **

"**Guess you haven't talked to Eddie." I said after a few minutes. **

"**What the hell, man! I told you to stay away from him when I wasn't home! You never listen, kid! He could've killed you!" Trey spat. "I set it up for you! Why didn't you just climb through the window?"**

"**I forgot alright! I didn't even think AJ would be there!"**

"**Yeah 'course ya didn't! The guy never leaves. If you weren't so hot headed and mouthy this stuff wouldn't happen! Shit Ryan!" Trey smacked me across the head. **

**I stood up straight, looking at him face to face. I felt anger flashing through me. It was all okay when Trey decided to provoke AJ or anyone else when he was in the mood to fight. But never for me. And now here he is right in front of me scolding me like he's my father. I wasn't buying the big brother act. Not for a second. **

"**It's a lil' thing called authority, Ryan! Yeah the guy's an idiot, but he's big, and he ain't sixteen! He can seriously hurt you, but you still won't listen! I don't expect you to respect that fuck face, but at least have some for me!"**

**I took a step closer to him. "Don't talk to me about respect, Trey!"**

"**What are you gonna do, huh? You gonna fight me, you little prick?" Trey hadn't moved a muscle. His hands were in his pockets, steady breathing, his voice bored.**

**After a minute I took a step back, sighing defeatedly. I knew I couldn't fight Trey. It wasn't even him I wanted to fight. He waited a couple minutes for me to settle down. I looked up at him finally, but he said nothing.**

**He swiped his hand across my neck, causing it to sting. I smacked it away, then put my hands back in my pockets. "You know you got hand prints on your neck, right?" He stared at me, shaking his head. "He try to strangle you?" **

**I stared at the ground, kicking a stone between my feet. Trey sighed angrily. "And for the record….yeah I did talk to Eddie." I looked up at him curiously.**

"**But he didn't tell me about **_**this.**_**" He lifted my chin up with his fingers, examining my face again. **

"**I'm fine!" I hit his hand away again, glaring at him. **

**He shook his head. "C'mon lil' bro. Let's just….go home."**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ryan, is that almost ready?"

"Yeah mom. Just a sec." I called, while flipping pancakes onto a plate, in the kitchen.

"Well hurry up! C'mon!" She was spread across the couch, in the living room, nursing a hangover. AJ wasn't there, which was strange, considering he never really left the house. Must have found some other family to mooch off of. I shrugged.

I handed her the plate, with a cup of coffee. "Sorry it's Decaf. All we have."

She groaned. "Who the hell bought this crap?"

"I'll go to the store. Do you need anything?"

"Tylenol! We're always out of the stuff! What do you guys keep doing with it all?"

Yeah it's my fault. "Tylenol, got it. I'll be back later, okay?"

She yawned, flipping through the channels on the television.

Swinging my leg over my bike, I made my way over to the nearest drug store. I had 50 cents in my pocket. How the hell am I going to pay for all of this? I didn't want to ask mom for money, knowing she would bring up how she gave me 10 bucks last week and I spent it on food for me and Teresa the other day.

I locked my bike to a fence bordering the parking lot and walked in the drug store. The place was pretty much empty. It was only eight thirty, so only the Pharmacist was in, as well as a woman working cash at the front of the store.

I walked between aisles, mainly planning on killing time. I stared up and down shelves finding the coffee I was supposed to buy and the bottle of Tylenol. If I went home now with nothing, I would be taking a chance that AJ was back and would have to face his spiel on disobedience, or most likely worst. Or I could….No I couldn't. Trey gets away with it all the time. But he also gets caught a lot too. There wasn't even any one I could ask to borrow money. I already owed Eddie and I would never ask Teresa. Asking Trey would be a joke. Every one's pretty much the same as far as money goes around here. If you got it, you spend it, screw everyone else. But close to no one has real money around here.

I swallowed hard, making up my mind. What's the worst that could happen? I knew that answer too well, but I had no choice. I looked over my shoulder. No one was around. They wouldn't notice. I shoved the coffee can in the inside pocket of my jacket, and the Tylenol in the other. No one would know. I took a deep breath.

I walked casually up to the front counter, staring down at the shelves of gum. "Can I help you, hun?" the cashier asked.

"Nah, just looking," I tried to sound innocent. She smiled at me, and then I remembered she might be noticing the cuts and bruises on my face from my beating. Last night I got a chance to take a good look in the mirror. See what everyone was making a big deal about. One eye was turning an angry purple and my lip was completely swollen, both cheeks red and swelling as well. Red hand marks covered the lower part of my neck, which is what Trey was so worked up about.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed toward the exit. I pushed the door open, and just as I thought I was going to get away with it, a large hand turned me around and swung me against the wall. "I'm gonna ask you a simple question, young man."

I stared at the large man, nervously. He was tall, and pretty jacked. He looked like he could've been a body guard or something. Who knew they had such strong security in places like this. His hands were wrapped around my arms painfully. I nodded, feeling the sweat on my forehead.

"Where'd you put the coffee and Tylenol bottle you had in your hand?"

"I…uh….I don't know. I didn't take them." I stuttered nervously.

"Don't lie to me boy!" He gripped my arms tighter, giving me a shake as he spoke. "Turn out your pockets! NOW! Or I'll have no choice but to call the police."

I slowly reached my hands into my jacket pockets and pulled out what he was looking for. I handed them to him, staring at the ground, humiliated.

"Thank you." He said a little more gently, taking them from my hands. "What's your name, boy?"

I hesitated, then responded quickly when his hand reached for the collar of my t-shirt. "Ryan."

"Alright, Ryan, I think you're parents are gonna wanna hear about this." He said while dragging me along to the back of the store by my shirt. "You're father home?" I shook my head. "You're mom?" I stared at the ground. This was just my luck. Kids steal from places like this all the time and my first try I get caught. "Tell me your last name and your phone number. We can make this as simple as you want. But that's depending on how you cooperate."

I swallowed, and replied still staring at the ground.

He held the phone to his ear, still holding on to me like he was afraid I was going to run away. I was dead now. I didn't want to think about what AJ was going to do to me when he found out, but there wasn't much to distract me. After a minute he hung up the phone and tried again. "There's no one picking up. You positive you gave me the right number, kid?" He looked at me sternly. I didn't even think about giving him the wrong one. Something Trey would've done.

I nodded. After another couple tries he shook his head and hung up the phone. "You're not going anywhere. Take a seat. I don't think you know the seriousness of what you did."

I sat down where he instructed, and continued watching the ground. Couldn't even wait for the bruises to heal before another beating could take place. My stomach turned and I felt like throwing up. His lecture was never ending as he paced back in forth in front of me going on about law and following it religiously. I felt like I was going to be hearing one of those stories that old people tell, the "back when I was a boy…" speeches.

After a few minutes he turned back toward the phone. "I'm gonna try your place again." I felt my stomach lurch, and I started gagging. I leaned over beside me, rolling onto my knees, beginning to vomit on the floor. The man rushed over to my side, patting my back.

After a minute or two of dry heaving, I wiped my mouth, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Are you alright, son?" The woman from the front desk had rushed over. If she was looking at me with pity before, than I didn't even know how to describe the look on her face now.

"I'm sorry." I sat back down on the floor, my back against the wall. There were now five or six people crowded around me, curious of what was going on.

"That's alright, sweetie. We'll clean that right up." The woman said nicely.

"Deborah….It doesn't make up for what he did! Don't give in so easily!" The man added in angrily.

"Oh John! He's just a kid. Look at him."

"I'm fine," I said weakly.

The man rolled his eyes. "I can't get a hold of his parents. What am I supposed to do?"

Deborah bit her lip. "Let me try."

"I-I'm really sorry. Can I just go home? I don't think my mom is gonna pick up any time soon. Please. I won't do it again! I promise! Please!"

"Kid…I can't do that!" John started.

"Oh come on John! You're not even a real cop." She turned to me smiling sweetly. "Honey, we can't just let you go home. Not in your condition."

I thought for a moment, then responded. "Trust me! I'm in better condition on my own than I would be if you called my mom." I looked at her hoping she would get the hint.

She flinched at my words and shook her head. "Oh John!"

He had grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to my feet. I looked at him straight in the eyes. "If I ever catch you doing anything like this again, I won't hesitate to call the police. Do you understand me, boy?"

I nodded, looking between them. "I promise. It won't happen again."

John spoke softly. "Do you have somewhere to go, Ryan?"

"Yeah, I uh…I have my bike outside….."

"Are you sure you feel okay enough, honey? I could give you a ride in my car if you want." Deborah offered.

"No I'm alright. Thank you." I replied politely. Was I really getting out of this?

"Alright kid. Get out of here. You remember our promise! Got that?"

"I will. Thank you!" I said gratefully. I slid out the door and was on my way home before either of them could change their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun beat down on my face, as I rode home slowly. I couldn't believe what just happened. It wasn't much like me at all to steal in the first place, and with my luck I was almost positive I would get busted for it. But I guess it was good timing. The thought of AJ making me sick to my stomach just in time to get me out of trouble. The only good thing AJ has ever done for me. Not bad. I smiled to myself.

I was just hoping my luck wouldn't run out. Mom would most likely be knocked out for the rest of the day, and she probably wouldn't remember where I went. And AJ hopefully wouldn't know.

I swung around the corner, standing on my pedals as I went. A voice called from behind me. "Ryan!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Teresa standing on her front lawn, holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey." I turned my bike around stopping on the sidewalk in front of her.

"Oh my god, Ryan! What happened to you?" Her jaw dropped when she saw me, almost dropping the bag in her hand on the ground.

I rolled my eyes. "When will you just get used to seeing me like this?" I smiled, getting off my bike.

"I, it's just….Never Ryan Atwood. My god, please tell me you didn't get in a fight with those stoners around the club again. I'm telling you three quarters of them have guns. So unless you wanna die…."

"It was AJ, Teresa…." I interrupted her. "You need some help with that?" I was staring at the bag in her hand. It looked heavy and she was coming close to dropping it.

"Yeah take this in the kitchen. I have to go hang up some laundry in the backyard. " She handed me the bag and shook her head as she walked away.

I entered the small house, sitting the bag down on the counter in the kitchen as instructed. I sat down at the kitchen table waiting until she came back in.

"You hungry?" She called as she walked through the back door.

"Actually I'm starved." I answered honestly.

"Great, you can make us something then." She smiled.

"There's always a catch." I returned the smile, standing up and opening the fridge. "So this is what it looks like to have a fridge with food in it."

I turned around to see her looking uncomfortable with what I said. She cleared her throat, as if filling an awkward moment. "Ryan, shouldn't you put ice on, well, your entire face?"

I turned back to the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for sandwiches. "I'm fine, Teresa." I said as if it were a routinely answer.

"I'm just saying. It looks really swollen. Hey I think we might have a big bag of frozen vegetables. It worked the last time!" She laughed.

"Frozen vegetables? Uh-oh, that could only mean one thing." Teresa's mom had entered the kitchen and was looking at me the same way Teresa did when she first saw me. "Oh Ryan, when will you just stop getting hurt? One of these times…" She scolded, opening the freezer.

"Yes ma'am." I held my hands up in the air, as if surrendering.

She handed me an ice pack. "Sorry I need these." She laughed examining a bag of frozen peas.

"Hey mom, I'm sure he wouldn't mind defrosting them." Teresa laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

"You know I could always spit in your sandwich." I teased.

"Teresa! He's our guest…and he's wounded!" Teresa's mom joined in.

"As long as his hands are okay and I'm hungry, I don't see why he can't make me a sandwich." Teresa joked.

"Uh-uh." Teresa's mom shook her head, disapproving. "Ryan, please let me clean you up. It'll get infected and….."

"Okay, okay." I gave in, cutting her off. I sat down in a kitchen chair where she directed.

"Let me go get the first aid kit." She smiled, exiting the room.

"Mom's getting a first aid kit. Let me guess….Ryan's here." Arturo just walked in passing his mom in the doorway.

"See Ryan, I'm not mean. It's just….your always hurt." Teresa laughed softly, reflecting on our argument from the other day.

"Or it's just a family thing…" I muttered, watching Arturo steal his sister's sandwich off the counter, and shove it in his mouth, before she could stop him.

"Dude, what happened?" He said with his mouth full, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Same old." I replied dryly, returning Teresa's concerned look by sticking up my middle finger.

Teresa ignored me. "I don't see why you bother with him, Ryan. He's twice the size of you and you're always the one who ends up hurt." She turned to her brother. "And I hate you, 'Turo!"

"Woah wait a minute…don't tell me this was AJ again? Dude that guy's messed up! I thought I told you to stay away from him, man! Ry…"

"You know what….I think already got this lecture from Trey. So if you don't mind…" I stood up, facing Arturo angrily.

"Wait a minute….Trey flipped on you about this? But Trey's…." Teresa started.

I glared at her, making her stop mid-sentence. "Get out of my way." I hissed at Teresa, attempting to bolt through the door.

Arturo stepped between us, putting both hands on my chest. "Okay Ry, just come down, alright? So some people are worried about you……I'm not afraid of you, man!" I had turned my entire body to face his. I felt the anger rising through me and I couldn't help the heavy breathing. My face was almost level with his, as he wasn't much taller than I was, but he did have a few years on me. "And don't talk to my sister like that!"

He gave me a slight push, and I stumbled a couple small steps. I pushed him back with more force. "Don't worry about me then if it's so much trouble! It's simple!" I growled.

"I've known you almost your entire life! I can't help but worry about you, man!" He shoved me back again, this time knocking me back down into the chair I was sitting in. His arms fell down to his sides. "Especially when you act so stupid."

I tried to stand, but he placed his hand on my chest, holding me down. Their mother had come back into the room, unaware of the incident just taking place. "Sorry I couldn't find the rubbing alcohol." She turned to me. "You don't need stitches do you, Ryan?"

I cleared my throat. "Oh, um….no." I answered, surprised by her entrance.

"Okay. I know that bottle is around here somewhere…." She spoke mostly to herself, bending down searching in cupboards, beneath the sink.

Arturo put both his hands on my shoulders, bending down to whisper in my ear. "We'll finish this later." I turned my head to look at him curiously, but he was already headed out the door.

Great. I rolled my eyes to myself. I felt kind of bad now for freaking out on him like I did. I knew he was just looking out for me, like Trey never does.

I was just so sick and tired of everyone telling me to stop picking fights. Do they actually think I like getting hurt? It's not the first time or the second….or even the third time for that matter, that AJ kicked my ass. At least this time I got a couple of good shots in, but no one would ever look at that as a plus, like I did. It's been 16 years, you would think they would be used to it by now.

Teresa glanced at me nervously. I slumped over in my chair, placing my elbows on my knees. "I won't bite you." I said sarcastically, then sent her an apologetic smile.

She glanced at her mom who was still rummaging through the cabinets, then smacked my playfully across the head. "Make me another sandwich." She returned the smile.


	6. Chapter 6

After I left Teresa's, I went for a walk, still delaying actually going home. I walked past the house, spotting Trey on the front porch. "Hey man."

"Hey Ry, Joey's comin' to pick me up. I gotta go pick up some beer and then we're headed over to Mike's parent's house. Have some fun with the honeys. You wanna come?" Trey smiled, waving at the car pulling up in front of the house.

"You're gonna _buy_ beer?" I asked, nodding at the guys getting out of the car.

"Hey Ryan, sup lil' buddy? Haven't seen ya in a while." Joey held out his fist for a props, then carried on with a handshake, like we were old buddies.

Trey chuckled at my previous question. "I've got the hook-ups, bro. No worries."

"Who do you know that works at the liquor store?"

"We've got a little discount, aiight. You in or not?" Trey said impatiently.

"Nah, actually I think getting busted once a day is my limit." I muttered reaching for the door.

"Wait a sec! What?" Trey pulled me back, suddenly interested in the conversation.

I sighed. "Yeah, I got caught this morning."

"But Mom doesn't know." Trey began to smile.

"Aw the kid's too cute so they let him go!"

Trey pinched my cheek with his fingers, laughing. "He does look like me doesn't he?"

"I think it skipped you, man!" Joey snorted, nudging Trey.

"You're girl Jenna don't seem to think so. Or Samantha. I guess I shoulda said your girls, dude."

"You're gonna lose that hand, man!" Joey warned, noticing me glaring at Trey.

Trey laughed, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Don't matter now, bro! You got no choice. You're comin'!"

"No, I'm not!" I shrugged out of his grip. "Good luck though!" I trudged past them, reaching for the door again.

"What the fuck, Ry? Don't be a little bitch. C'mon we need you, man. You'll come in handy. Plus you owe me…"

"Fuck you, Trey! I don't owe you anything!" I turned to face him.

"You think so, kid? How 'bout all those times…"

"You made me do your dirty work to pay you back." I cut him off. "Fuck you!" I opened the screen door slamming it shut.

"FUCK RYAN!" He yelled after me.

"What the hell's all the screamin' for?" I ignored mom laying on the couch, opening the fridge, then slamming it shut. "Get me a beer! Make yourself useful!"

"Get it yourself!" I growled.

"What did you just say to me?" She stood in front of me. It was strange, I didn't think I had actually seen her standing in a long time.

"Fuck you."

She slapped me across the face. "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that, boy!" She slapped me again on the opposite cheek, my face turned. "Watch your attitude, you mouthy kid! I should take my belt to you right now! You're so lucky AJ ain't home!" She spat.

I stepped back, smirking. So the guy still hasn't some back. I bit my tongue, angrily. Talking always got me into trouble. The reason why I never do it.

"Now do you have anything to say?" She took a step closer to me, grasping my wrist tightly in her hand.

I stared at it, then looked up at her. "Thank you."

"Good boy. Now get to your room!" She pushed me towards it with little force. "NOW!"

I didn't have time to turn, before Trey came shooting through the door. "I got this, ma," He had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, steering me into the bedroom. He slammed the door shut, then pinned me against the wall, his hands around my neck. I groaned trying to fight him off.

"What the hell are you doin', Trey?" Mom yelled from the hallway.

"What? You don't like this? Huh? Who you gonna call to help you?"

I grunted, reaching my hand for his face, in attempt to push him off.

"Answer me, kid!" He loosened his hands around my neck. "In the past day you've mouthed off to anyone who ever tried to help you. You little fuck! And now I hear you've been mouthin' off to my best friend? What did I tell you about respect, Ryan?"

I stopped struggling to look him straight in the eyes. "What did you tell me about respect, Trey? You think I give a shit what you tell me?"

"You better! I'm you're big brother! You listen to me when I tell you something. Got it? God dam it! Answer me, Ry! You get this stuff in your head where you think you're gonna get somewhere, be somebody one day. You think you're so much better then everyone else? Well you're not!"

I glared at him, so furiously I couldn't wrap my head around the words I wanted to say. I couldn't tell him what I really thought. I've been here before.

"From now on you listen to me! Okay?"

I didn't know what else to do, but nod.

"Good," He let go of my shirt, and I shrugged it back into place. "AJ's back, so let's get the hell out of here."

He opened the door, grabbing his leather jacket, and pushing past AJ standing near the door. I started to follow him, and AJ stepped in my way. "Where you think you're going, man?"

I didn't have to say anything and Trey was already between us. "He's comin' with me. You got a problem?"

"You wanna take this little shit with you?" AJ snorted and I lost it. I grabbed the back of Trey's jacket pulling him out of my way. I threw my fist into AJ's face, hearing a satisfying crunch. He spat blood at the ground, as I grabbed Trey and we sprinted out the door and down the street. The guys waiting out front followed, laughing at AJ as he swore at us from the house.

We stopped at the corner and I glanced at Trey. He was going to kill me, but it was so worth it. "Hey!" He put both hands on my shoulders. "You beat me to the punch, man!" He snorted.

I smiled, staring up the street, noticing Teresa and Arturo heading toward the group of us. Arturo was greeted by the guys and Teresa smiled shyly, tagging to my side. After a minute of countless conversation, Arturo was in front of me. His face was unreadable, his hands in his pockets, as he stared me right in the face. Trey glanced between us, but the others, not including Teresa, were oblivious to the tension.

I took a few steps toward him, leaning in close with a half handshake half hug. "Look man, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hey, I don't wanna hear it, man." He smiled, clapping my back. "All I want are the details of Trey scaring the shit out of you a few moments ago."

I laughed. "No, you don't."

Trey wrapped his arm around my neck, forcing me into a headlock. "Yeah, but get this man. I think my little brother here just broke his hand."

"Beats a broken face." I fought him off, playfully, punching him in the shoulder.

"I need details, dude. As wrong as it is, this kid fighting is as sick as watching a cage match."

"Except the loser's finally won one. I knew he'd get the hang of it one day." Trey patted me on the back, then walked off with the guys. I turned to Teresa, who didn't look as pleased with the conversation.

"Oh don't give me that look!" I smiled, rubbing her arm, with my hand.

"You don't know my looks." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "And I know that because that last one was clearly misread."

I leaned in, kissing her neck, and jaw. "You're crazy."

"Well, Ryan Atwood, you're not the only one who gets to speak through looks."

I smiled. "You think you can read my looks?"

"I know I can!" She let her hands fall gently down my shoulders, resting on my chest.

"Well then…read this one!" I said, gently kissing her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"What time is it?"

"I don't know…I think I dropped my watch."

"How'd you drop you're watch? It's supposed to be around your wrist."

"Thanks, Treece."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Found it. 'kay I should probably go." I said, while wrapping it around my wrist.

"Oh come on. It's only…" Teresa reached across the bed, grabbing my wrist to check the time. "6:30! Yeah, there's no way you're leaving yet!" She kissed my mouth, letting her hand fall from my chin down my bare chest.

"No, Teresa."

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper." I looked at her, reading the eagerness in her eyes.

"Teresa. My mom's at home, with AJ. I have to go…" I put my hand on top of hers, and kissed her one last time, before standing and pulling on my jeans.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She looked sorrowful, sitting there, with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Don't. I just have to go." I smiled, lightly, then headed out the door of the sleazy motel, when she returned the smile. I unlocked my bike from the fence, of the parking lot, and headed home.

I was half way, when a pickup truck passing through the intersection, honked it's horn, catching my attention. Arturo pulled over to the side of the street, beside me. "Hey man! How goes it?"

"It's going. You?"

"Pretty much. Hey have you seen my sister? Ma's looking for her."

"Oh, uh, she should be there soon." I turned my head away from him, feeling my face turn a couple shades of red.

"Oh yeah? What were you two doing?" Arturo laughed at my nervous silence. "I'm just kidding man. You want a ride?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on," he smiled, slapping the side of his truck.

I threw my bike into the trunk and climbed in. "Cool, thanks man." All he did was smile in return. It only took getting to the next intersection and a horrible smell picked up throughout the car. I looked over my shoulder, expecting to see a dead animal of some kind. But I was close enough. Trey was sprawled across the back seat, half on the floor, unconscious. "What the hell!"

"That didn't take you long." Arturo chuckled, looking at Trey through his rear view mirror.

"I want to ask, but I'm not sure if I really want to know." I shook my head, then turned back to stare out the front wind shield.

"Nah, it's nothing out of the usual. Drunk, passed out. Feel sorry for the lady he was with though." Arturo stuck his tongue out.

"Actually I was talking about the smell. But in that case…so do I."

"Oh right. Well I'd say rotten beer and…I don't know. When was the last time he showered?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Arturo laughed again. "Well I thought I better get him home. You know before your mom wakes up."

I shrugged. She wouldn't be up for at least another six hours. But even still she was a huge hypocrite, and with AJ there again. "Best play it safe."

Arturo pulled up in front of the house, roughly, skidding the side of AJ's truck, as he passed it. "Ooh, should I go in and let the douche bag know?" He snickered, getting out of the car, and opening the backseat door.

I laughed. "I don't see how he could notice, I'm surprised that piece of shit even works."

Arturo smiled. "So he's still going out with your mom? I mean, Trey said he was gone for a couple days."

I shrugged.

"Probably with his prostitutes. His side dish. Or maybe she's his entrée. Or maybe it's a he."

"Thanks, I feel so much better now, man."

"All I'm saying is that I think your ma could do better." I glared at him. "But you know, it's none of my business."

"You're right." He looked up at me, after grabbing Trey's arm and trying to pull him off the floor. "It really isn't." I sighed, realizing how harsh that sounded. "But you're also right about that son of a bitch." I nodded my head towards his truck. "We should slash his tires."

Arturo chuckled. "I think we should get your bro's face out my ash tray first. You know he'll want in on the action if he ever wakes up."

I nodded, opening the other back seat door, and we managed to lift Trey out of the backseat before dropping him on the ground. Arturo howled as his face hit the pavement. "That'll show that little bitch. You don't get as wasted as he does without a few bruises."

I smiled. "Thanks, man, I can take it from here." I said, wrapping Trey's arm around my shoulder.

"You sure, man? I mean I know you're jacked now, but Trey's a fat ass."

I nodded, with a grin, hoisting him over my shoulder.

"You know, Trey would never do this shit for you. I don't know why you do."

I felt the smile on my face fade, as I turned my back and dragged Trey to the door. "I'll see ya, man."

"Take care, kid." I heard his door slam and the engine start, before I opened the door. Mom was passed out on the couch as always and AJ was snoring in the arm chair beside her. There was a stash of cocaine piled on the coffee table, a couple needles on the floor, along with a bunch of beer bottles.

I shook my head, feeling the anger rising through me. She doesn't do that stuff. She's clean. She'll stop. She'll dump him. She's full of shit. She doesn't want to hurt me. She loves me. She'll do it for me. She'll check out alcoholics anonymous. She'll get a real job. Smoke another beer, mom. She's sorry. She's trying. She's a good mother. I kicked the door closed, forgetting I didn't really want anyone to wake up. But then I remembered they all have hangovers anyway. No way any of them are waking up before 5pm. Should've fucking stayed with Teresa. I shook my head again. At least someone wanted me around.

I felt my shoulder fall asleep under Trey's weight. He was halfway on the floor, as I had kind of forgotten he was there. I finished his walk of shame to the bedroom and tossed him on his bed, cracking my neck, and stretching my shoulders as I walked away. I crashed on my bed, and buried my head in my hands. I needed to get out of there, but there's no where to go, no way out. I don't quite fit into my life. I'm not so much into smoking away my brain cells, time, and family. But Trey was right. I'm not gonna go anywhere. I can't get away from this place. I have to be here, like it or not. I'm no better then him.

I went out for a smoke, drag after drag, I couldn't make the thoughts go away. I couldn't soothe the metaphorical pain. I tried another cigarette, but after the third I had to stop. The picture of black lungs, representing lung cancer on the back of the package, was nauseating. If this is the case, there won't be anyone left in Chino by 2020. I shoved the package in my pocket.

I don't want to be like my mom, or dad, or brother. It's my fault there like this. Or so I've been told. Mom's puking in the bathroom, chucking anything in her reach at the wall. Screeching my name and dad's, then throwing stuff at us when we finally come to her. "This is your fault. You did this to me!" She would swear, but I'd be dodging a can of air freshener. Dad's beating me and Trey up. "Should've stayed away from my stuff, boys! You fucking little assholes, should've kept your fucking paws off. Let me break your fingers, teach you a lesson!" Of course that was about thirteen years ago, but it still sticks to me. And of course Trey. Trey's a little bit different. But every time I turn my back, I owe him something. I owe him something so big, that I have to sleep with his girlfriend's sister to keep her occupied, so they don't have to baby sit. Or I have to go 'distract' the bouncer at the pub, so he can sneak in the back door with oxy cotton, or crystal meth.

I kicked over the broken mailbox, sitting on the porch. What the hell am I going to do now? I sat down against the pillar, hearing it rattle as I hit my head off it. I leaned my head against my knees and closed my eyes, wondering what a migraine feels like. I think I have one. I got up and tried for the door, maybe there's something I could take to make the pain subside. Shit! They are all in their unconscious and the fucking door's locked. Actually I wasn't even sure if Mom or AJ were breathing.

I rapped my fist against the door and kicked it a few times. I even thought about running into it, but there really was no point. I would get my ass kicked for breaking the door, I could possibly wake up the bastards, and plus there was nothing really to do in there anyway. I sat back down against the pillar. Of course Trey also put the screen back in our bedroom window. He calls me a pussy, but he can't take a couple of mosquito bites. I rolled my eyes, leaning my head back.

"Hey Atwood!" A horn sounded, from the road in front of the house. I snapped my head to the side, seeing Eddie getting out of his car with his buddy, Jeff. Jeff hollered again. "Are you spaced or something man, we only yelled at you ten times!"

"How's it going, man?" I stood, walking over to him.

He clapped me on the back, laughing. "Don't you just love how he never answers your questions?" He was asking Eddie.

Eddie smiled and nodded. I had forgotten about how it should be tense between us, after the other day, before it was too late. He slammed his door shut and leaned against it, watching the two of us.

"He's selling that piece of shit, eh? Gonna buy another piece of shit instead." Jeff told me slapping his car, then putting his hands close to it as if to catch the pieces that were going to fall off.

"Really man? I mean, I didn't think, because it was your dad's." I tried to ignore the rising awkwardness.

"Yeah, well there's probably a better way of putting it, thanks. But yeah this thing's barely running as it is." He smiled, obviously realizing my attempt.

"What? The thing's a piece of junk, I'm sorry. I call 'em as I see 'em." Jeff crossed his arms, as Eddie pushed him.

"You don't even have a car."

"So you can't diss me, man." He started to laugh, then turned to me. "Hey Atwood, wasn't your bro gonna get you guys a truck or something?"

I shook my head. "The guy fell through. It was stolen, and he ended up getting arrested."

"I see." Jeff tried to sound sincere, but it just wasn't in the guy. "So, what are you doing out here, man? Mommy kick you to the curb?" His subject change wasn't so neutral.

I laughed sarcastically. "Actually, no, they're all unconscious and I'm locked out." I nodded as I spoke, realizing telling them about it probably wasn't the best idea.

I tried not to look Eddie in the eyes, but I couldn't help but see the anger and pity on his face. I turned my head, instead, to look at Jeff, who for once didn't act like everything was all a big joke.

"Okay tell me, man, how many times has this happened this summer? I mean you were telling Teresa like a week ago you were locked out." Jeff put his hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off.

I shook my head. I wanted to say something sarcastic, but it wouldn't come. Why can't they all fucking get used to it?

"No surprise. But hey man, at least he told you about it." Eddie finally spoke, his voice sounding annoyed. The look he gave me made me want to punch him in the face. Of course he was referring to the last time I talked to him. Or didn't talk to him. Whatever. I had it with the pity. Except I didn't want to say anything, again, that I might regret. He was a good guy, who was more of a brother to me then Trey will ever be. But the way things were going, I wasn't sure I really wanted his help.

Jeff stared between us. "Okay, did I miss something here?" He half smiled, wondering where the tension was coming from.

"No, I think you know just as much as me." Eddie smirked, keeping his eyes on me.

I turned back to face the house. Of course it had to be locked. Can't punch his face in, can't run away. Great now it looks like I have to talk. "Keep pushing it," I wiped my mouth, as I started pacing on the sidewalk.

"Keep pushing what, man?" Jeff was getting excited, as he stepped in front of me. I guess he figured there was going to be a fight as the outcome of all this.

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself, Ry." Eddie stepped up putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "What are you gonna do? Because I…I care about you you're gonna beat me up?" His voice shook with sarcasm and anger.

Great. "What? No." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well what do you want me to do? You want me to sit down and talk to you about my feelings? I'm not a bitch alright. I can't….I don't talk." I swallowed, realizing what I just said didn't make much sense. "About feelings…and stuff." I added, feeling more stupid.

"Woah…um. That's good because I don't know, how many straight guys talk about their feelings? Oh okay." Jeff received a meaningful glance from Eddie. "I'll wait in the car." He smiled, as he walked around to the passenger side.

"Or you can just walk."

"Or I can just wait in the car, windows down, good breeze coming in…" He made the motions with his hands as he spoke, before ducking into the car.

Eddie shook his head, then put his hand on the back of my neck, leading me away from the car. We walked a few steps closer to the house.

"So what's this? Part two humiliation…?"

"Hey, hey Ry…Look I'm sorry, alright?" He looked me in the eyes, pausing as if the silence was meant for me to fill.

"No, I am. And man, about the other day. I mean, I know you were just trying to help…"

"I was, Ryan. That's all I'm trying to do. And I get you need your space…but I just want you to know I'm here okay, man?"

I looked away from him, seeing Jeff leaned over the steering wheel, trying to roll down the window, to hear better.

"Where the hell did you meet this guy?" I changed the subject, drawing the attention over to Jeff.

Eddie looked over his shoulder at Jeff. He shrugged. "To be honest I think it was in my car." He accepted my subject change.

"Hitch hiking?"

"Something like that." He laughed. "If it wasn't my car, I would throw a rock through that window, at his head." He glanced back over at me. "So you want get out of here?"


	8. Reader Update!

Hey guys.

I know it's been a while since I've last updated, but I've got a bunch of new stuff that will probably work out to at least three chapters, maybe four.

There is one thing I ask, before I venture on into this story, and that is your cooperation. Tell me what you think, if you're reading, what you might like to see happen, your point of view of the characters I've taken from the oc's wing and portrayed in my own light; how I see their reactions and so on. In other words…I need to know if anybody is even reading this or should I bother continuing. So a response would be great.

One last thing to add is that I've decided to stretch out this story, make it longer, instead of being Ryan's summer before the cohen's, it'll be Ryan's year before the cohen's. So that means Ryan will be fifteen. Of course I am going to give you a heads up on the idea. It will include school (or lack there of), holidays and Ryan's choice of avoidence…and so on.

Also one more thing I'm probably going to edit most of it, change some stuff around, since I'm taking this more seriously I realize the beginning really sucks. So look for some new stuff, and hopefully material that will actually interest some more readers. I'm kind of doing this solo, so that means no beta reader. :/ So we'll just see how this all goes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Later on, I was in Arturo's garage with him, Eddie, Teresa, and Jeff. He wanted to show us a new car he was fixing up. It was a sweet 1970 Mach 1, with silver framing. It was yellow with black stripes down the middle of the hood. Both doors were missing and damages were brutal, but all four of us guys were drooling over it. Even Teresa, who swore we were obsessed, was amazed. **

"**Jesus Christ, man." Jeff shook his head. "Where the hell did you find this beauty?"**

**Arturo laughed, gazing at the car himself. "Some guy was selling her cheap downtown. He couldn't get her started, so he just gave up."**

"**Have **_**you**_** gotten her started?" Eddie asked, walking around to the back of the car.**

"**Uh, I'm halfway there. But I can't wait to see her on the road." **

**I glanced at him, coming out of my trance. "Man, seriously, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, she'll end up in worst shape…"**

"**Especially with your brother driving!" Jeff snickered, punching me in the shoulder.**

"**Trey will not be allowed ten feet of my baby." Arturo winked at me, realizing the truth of my words.**

"**Oh so it's your baby now?" Teresa questioned, realizing how lame he sounded.**

"**She is not an **_**'it'!**_**" Arturo snapped defensively, swiping at her hand on the hood. Jeff then took the rag from over Arturo's shoulder and began caressing it, as if she left a mark. Teresa crossed her arms, slightly offended, while the guys chuckled. She gave Jeff a dirty look, but smiled at me.**

"**Oh yeah. So did you get Trey in okay?" Arturo laughed remembering the events of that morning. **

**I smiled and nodded, hoping he wouldn't carry the conversation on. **

**Jeff looked between us about to open his mouth, before Trey walked in the garage. "Yeah, yeah…I was hammered, he gets it." He threw his arm around me, as if to hold him up. I staggered at first, in shock, then threw him off, giving him a questioning look. He pushed me, laughing, then turned his attention over to the beautiful car in front of him. **

**Before he could open his mouth, Arturo started. "Don't you even get any ideas, dude. You lay a finger on this car and I will kick your drunk ass so hard…"**

"**Hey, hey." Trey paused, and it was unnecessary and kind of unusual. "I wasn't gonna do anythaang…" He mumbled the rest of his words and therefore no one understood a thing.**

**I couldn't believe it. After all that he was drunk…again. I shook my head, pushing past him with my shoulder. The only thing I could actually get out, through all of my anger, was: "You're unbelievable!"**

"**What **_**bro**_**?" He started laughing, hysterically. **

**As I slammed the garage door shut, I heard Jeff's comment that couldn't be more true. "You definitely are your mother's son, dude!" Of fucking course he is. Who else, besides the two of them, gets so drunk that you pass out and have to have somebody take you home? And then when you wake up you get drunk again to stop the pain? And it's definitely saying something that he drank enough to get drunk. He could've had alcohol poisoning, for all I cared.**

**I didn't really have anywhere to go so I decided to let out some anger outside. I kicked at the pavement, angrily. Yeah it was so him. Why am I effected by this now? I thought to myself, beginning to regret it when Teresa came out of the front door. **

"**Ryan! Are you…"**

"**Fine." I wasn't quite sure if I was lying. Probably was, but I couldn't let her know.**

"**Ryan, he's a…"**

"**Bastard. I know, trust me."**

"**Then you should stop letting him walk all over you. You're better then that, and yes he's your brother, but if he's hurting you this much, then…" I wasn't even sure if Teresa knew where she was going with it. But I wasn't going to let her go on. **

"**I should stop helping him. Got it." I forced a smile, then turned my back and started walking down the street. **

"**Where are you going?" She called after me, worriedly.**

**I answered honestly. "No clue."**

"**Ryan!"**

**I turned to face her. "You can come. I don't know where, but…" My voice trailed off, when she caught up with me and linked arms with mine. We began walking up the street and I pretended she made me feel better.**

**Her long, dark brown hair blew in the wind, her deep brown eyes glowing. I set my complete attention on her. She was gorgeous. So hot, and yet she still wanted to be with me. I immediately felt bad for snapping at her. All those times I was angry at Trey, or my mom, or her boyfriends, she was always there to try and comfort me. She tried to comfort me even when I let some of my anger out on her.**

**We reached the end of the street, crossing the road towards the old park at the corner. We spent a lot of time here as kids. Playing tag, fighting, smoking, making out, this place was kind of like our little sanctuary. At the end of the day we usually ended up back here, talking about our problems. **

**Teresa sat down in the one swing that wasn't wrapped around the bar. She stuck her tongue out at me, childishly. I smiled at her, as she began pumping her feet to make her swing back and forth. It was just like when we were kids. She stared back at me and smiled. "You know this kind of reminds me of when were little."**

"**I was just thinking the same thing." I leaned against the bar, facing her. "Except, you know, **_**I **_**was the one on the swing making **_**you**_** jealous."**

**She laughed. "Oh yeah, right up until I made you give it to me. Admit it, Atwood! I used to beat you up so bad!"**

"**Yeah, but that was before puberty. Remember I had that growth spurt in the eighth grade?"**

"**That was the ninth grade, and yes I remember. I think that was when you started working out so you could finally protect yourself from that bully, at school." She kicked her sandals off, running her feet deep into the stones.**

"**Yeah, you were really mean to me." I dodged her swing at my head.**

**She laughed. "I meant Matt James! Remember he always used to try and take your homework, but then he got mad, because you never did it?"**

"**James! Yeah! That guy was such an ass. I hated his guts!" I laughed, remembering. I also remembered how he was friends with Trey at the time, who would do absolutely nothing about it. "What ever happened to him?"**

"**I think he dropped out last year." Teresa's smile faded. A lot of people dropped out last year. Including her, because she had to get a job to help her mom out. **

**I stared up at the bar holding the swings. Determined to take her mind off of it, I said: "Hey, remember when Trey and your brother used to do this to us all of the time?" **

**She looked up at me, realizing what I was talking about. "Yes. We used to get so mad at them, because we couldn't get them down!" She noticed my determined look. "Ryan, you can come sit with me, just don't cry again, okay! Your brother was so embarrassed!"**

**I laughed. "Hey, I never cried! That's a load of bullshit!" I gripped the bar, beginning to climb to the top of the swing set.**

"**Oh my God! What are you doing?"**

"**This I can fix!"**

**She started to laugh. "Just don't look down!"**

"**You're funny!" I started to glance at her, but changed my mind. "But probably the best advice anyone's ever given me!" Swinging my feet around the bar, into a sitting position, I started untying the chains intertwined with each other. **

"**Oh you'll be the hero of the playground! All the preschool girls will want to catch a glimpse of you now!" Teresa joked, as she watched me. **

"**You're just jealous! You know you want some of this!" I ran my fingers through my hair, dramatically, then clasped my hands back to the bar, saving myself from falling.**

"**Oh yes, the paleness of your face, and the fear in your eyes is so sexy…"**

"**Whatever turns you on!" She picked up her flip flop and tossed it at me.**

**__________________________________________________________________**


End file.
